Vampire Knight: Redux
by Uroboros187
Summary: They have kept the peace on school ground, unknowingly mimicking the two Guardians who came before them ten years before. There is no knowing if they can remain as they are or be torn apart as a rising darkness heads towards Cross Academy. Zero, Yuuki, OC
1. Chapter 1:Guardian

**Vampire Knight: Redux**

**Chapter One: Guardian**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

_The noises have stopped._

_But no one has come to get me yet. Where are you? Don't stay away, please, I'm so scared._

Under a cloth covered table a little girl hides, her once freshly clean dress clothes splattered with blood and dirt and her own tears. Her red curls tangle her fingers as she wipes at her tears. She clutches a sharp knife, smaller than most knives and yet it seems to be too big for her own small hands close to her heart in front of her like a shield.

She's been breathing in hiccupped gasps, trying very hard to be quiet like her father ordered her to do when he pushed her in here but she's so lonely and frighten. She heard screams outside the double doors, coming from the ballroom where her family was holding a party for friends and fellow—

_**Thump! Thump! Thump!**_

She covers her mouth to keep from screaming but it peeps out anyways as someone, **SOMETHING**, pounds on the doors. She scoots back from the table she was hiding under and quickly moves to another one, farther back against the wall. She slides under the table just as the heavy iron locks give away under the awesome pressure from the one her attacked her family.

The doors slam open, crashing into the walls behind them and pushing wind into the room, carrying the fresh scent of blood on their wings. Slow gentle footsteps sound as the monster enters the room.

"Come out, come out where ever you are…" the deceitfully cheerful voice singsongs from the doorway. The little girl's heart in pounding in her chest and a plead falls from her lips.

"_Sister, come save me."_

**10 years later….**

Cross Academy is a private institution for the purpose of building bridges between two classes. The Day Class are full of students who are from families that live nearby and want their children to have all the resources to make something worthwhile and better for themselves and the people around them

"It's almost time!"

"Squee, I can't wait!"

"I know! I wish the sun would set sooner."

Every day at nightfall, most of the female students gather in a mass of love struck and mind bending awe as they wait for the other class that shares their school to arrive from their dorms. On the outskirts of the mob, a few boys could be seen, keeping back as they tried to keep their excitement down by looking disinterested.

"Alright everyone step back, this means you—!!" This order came from a young girl who stood at the front of the mass, doing her best to keep order in front of the large wood and iron door that separated the dorms. She wore the black outfit that all Day Class students wear but on her left arm she wore a white band that announced her role as School Guardian, part of the Disciplinary Committee set up by the Headmaster.

"Listen Guardian, it's so not fair that you get to keep us from seeing the Night Class day after day—" a put out girl from Day Class said with a sulkily frown. The other girls tittered nervously, as the girl in question straightened up quickly and whirled around on the speaker.

"No talky backy missy miss." She said, with a finger in the air. "Or I'll report you to the Headmaster---"

"He's just a sweetie—" this came from another girl who giggled as she thought of the school's kindhearted and somewhat dimwitted headmaster, Kaien Cross.

"Or better yet…" A glint came to the Guardian's eyes that made the girls gulp. "I can always tell Secondary Headmaster." The girls froze in fear under that threat.

"Now, now Allana don't go scaring the poor girls like that." The girls blinked and sighed with relief as the other School Guardian appeared, his warm smile and bright green eyes instantly eased their fears. He put his hand on his partner's head and rubbed his fingers through her dark red hair, mussing it up.

Allana frowned, her hazel eyes darkening in irritation as she reached up and pinched the back of his hand as she grabbed it from her head. She turned on him, her hands on her hips as she scowled up at him since he was a head taller than her. "Where were you Dylan? You're late again!"

"Well we all can't be born with an internal alarm clock like you pet." Dylan said, rubbing the back of his hand as he looked down at the furious girl. "Come on now, its too early---"

"It's almost sunset."

"Exactly. I'm still running on my home time and not school time." Dylan grinned at her in hopes of appeasing her, as he re-spiked his light brown hair. "I'm a night owl remember?"

As Allana was about to respond, the gate doors to the Moon Dormitory opened. The girls around them breathed in awe and gasped as their love struck eyes focused on the students walking out. Dylan and Allana barely had time to cover their ears as the girls exploded in screams and cries. Immediately they jumped into motion, moving to create a barrier between the Day Class and the Night Class as they headed to the school building.

Night Class, an elite group of students who are born to noble and aristocratic powerful families, whose lineage can be traced centuries back and whose parents had lived through those dark forgotten times. All beautiful and stunning with a grace that seems to the Day Class almost inhuman. They don't know how close to the truth they are. Because the Night Class are full of vampires.

"Hey! I said keep back! Stop being such pests and go to your dorms. It's curfew for all Day Class students—"Allana was saying to the girls as she put out her arms to hold back the crowd as Night Class walked by in front of her. She always made sure to never have her back turned when there was a group of them nearby.

"Hello. Please have a wonderful time in class tonight." Dylan said to the Night Class, giving them a pleasant smile while easily handling the girls behind him.

"Oh Dylan you're so kind." One of the female students of Night Class said with a hint of smile on her face. Dylan blushed lightly as the girl reached her hand out towards him only to be stopped by Allana.

"You better hurry Gaia. Class will start soon." Allana said, releasing Gaia's wrist and stepped back, making sure to keep herself between Dylan and Gaia. Dylan laughed uneasy with all the female attention on him all of a sudden.

Gaia pouted but moved away with the rest of her class, who had stopped to watch the sparks burn between the girls. It was always a sight to see. "Maybe some other time, Mr. Disciplinary Committee when your personal guard is not around."

"Scary pretty girl." One of the Night Class sighed not so quietly.

Allana and Dylan watched as the Night Class disappeared into their building as the rest of Day Class broke apart to head to their dorms, sighing and chattering excitingly about how their dream guy looked right at them for real when Allana turned and punched Dylan in the arm.

"Oooww!" Dylan complained as he dodged another hit.

"You are not meeting with Gaia alone you poof!" Allana said with a huff.

"Who said I would?!" Dylan put his hands up in surrender.

"Because it's Gaia freakin' Tseng! You have like, the biggest crush on her, everyone knows it and she will not hesitate to use it to her advantage! She's part of Night Class after all. They all are the same, scheming power hungry vampires." Allana crossed her arms as Dylan sighed wearily.

"No they're not. You can't be so bias against them Allana. How else are we supposed to bring Headmaster Cross' dream to fruition with your negative, hostile attitude? We're Guardians of the school; we should be building bridges not walls between the vampires and humans. We could learn so much from each other."

"_Early one morning just as the sun was rising, I heard a fair maiden singing in the valley down below---"_

An old song came to her mind, one she viciously pushed away as she turned away from Dylan.

"Vampires need to drink blood to survive." Allana's eyes shifted to the windows that housed the classroom used to teach Night Class. Faint lights could be seen from inside as Dylan joined her. "That tells me everything I need to know."

Allana Uriel and Dylan Kaeda are Day Class students who bear the title of School Guardians. They create a balance between the Day Class (humans) and the Night Class (vampires) without letting one know about the secret the other hides. Together they have kept the peace on school ground, unknowingly mimicking the two Guardians who came before them ten years before. There is no knowing if they can remain as they are or be torn apart as a rising darkness heads their way.

"Come on. We have to report to Headmaster Cross." Dylan said, pulling on Allana's arm. She let him, holding his arm close to her as they headed towards the Headmaster's residence.


	2. Chapter 2: Duty

**Vampire Knight: Redux**

**Chapter 2: Duty**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

_Together they have kept the peace on school ground, unknowingly mimicking the two Guardians who came before them ten years before. There is no knowing if they can remain as they are or be torn apart as a rising darkness heads their way._

"_Come on. We have to report to Headmaster Cross." Dylan said, pulling on Allana's arm. She let him, holding his arm close to her as they headed towards the Headmaster's residence._

Dylan Kaeda and Allana Uriel are students at Cross Academy. A boarding school for students that is separated by Day Class and Night Class. Day Class is made up of normal high school students. Night Class is made up entirely of vampires.

In order to keep the Day Class from discovering the secret of Night Class, Guardians were created to protect the secret and to protect the Day Class from vampires of Night Class. That is the unspoken truth and one that Allana holds close.

"It's her again! She's looking to eat one of the students and he is just too stupid and blind to notice it!" Allana said, slamming her hands on the Headmaster's desk.

"I'm standing right here." Dylan said pointing to himself, as he stood off to the side.

"Now Allana, calm down. Dylan is a capable student which is why I chose him for a Guardian." Headmaster Cross said with a thoughtful, solemn look on his face, looking in Allana's angry eyes over his intertwined hands. "He's smart and resourceful and most of all, he has experience dealing with vampires."

Allana huffed as she looked away, the scars on her neck standing out before her hair fell over them, hiding them from view. But the Headmaster already seen them, his glasses tilted making his eyes unreadable like the day she was brought to him, weak and scared out of her mind.

"_What happened?"_

"_Don't ask something so stupid. She needs a safe place to stay while I deal with this. The Society wants answers and they want them yesterday."_

"_I'll watch over her."_

"I have experiences with vampires." Allana said quietly.

"You have traumatic experiences with vampires Allana." Dylan said, tugging her gently back to him. "I don't. I want vampires and humans to live peacefully together."

"Which makes you both ideal as Guardians, Allana please understand, I want what's best for both Classes." Headmaster Cross said, putting his hands on the desk and stood up. "You're not blinded by their beauty and skills so you can see the truth underneath. Dylan's kindness and understanding of humans and vampires make it easy for them to learn and allow humans to be equals and not just as servants or food."

Allana leaned back against Dylan, hugging his arms to her. "I want to understand, really I do but—"

"_Oh don't deceive me, oh never leave me, how can you use a poor maiden so—Ha! Found you!"_

A memory of being grabbed and screaming caused Allana to shiver. Dylan tightened his hold on her, understanding her feelings. There was once a time that he feared vampires after witnessing a feeding at home. But over time he overcame it and sought to show everyone he could that vampires weren't so bad. Of course, he never realized just hard it was until he met Allana.

"Allana, my dear sweet girl, if there is true peace between humans and vampires—" Headmaster Cross walked around the desk and tilt her chin up. "There will be no more sadness. For them or us."

"What kind of insane prattle are you dumping on her now?" Came a demand from the doorway.

"Oh! You're home!" Headmaster cheered, throwing his arms open to greet the newcomer, stars in his eyes.

"Secondary Headmaster Kiryu!" Dylan stepped back from Allana.

"Father!" Allana straighten up and a smile bloomed on her face.

Zero Kiryu walked into the room, his overnight bag over his shoulder. His hair was longer now, wrapped up in the short ponytail but he looked like he should be in school as a senior student instead of a teacher and the Secondary Headmaster of Cross Academy.

Allana walked up to him. "How was your trip?"

"Dull. I can't stomach the politics of the Hunter's Society Headquarters." Zero said with a grimace as he looked down at Allana. "I trust you haven't been causing trouble while I was gone?"

"Of course not!" Allana said with surprise before mock pouting. "How can you believe that your sweet daughter would be trouble?"

"Because if she's anything like me, then I know she is." Zero said, rubbing her head before pulling her into a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Allana said, hugging her father tightly. "I don't like it when you're not around Father."

Zero nodded before looking up at the other two. Dylan looked touched by the scene and was trying to be as invisible as he could while Headmaster Cross was in love, his eyes wide and full of tears. "I'll be headed to my rooms now. It's been a long trip."

"I'll go with you." Allana said.

"Well, I'll start to patrol the other side of the school." Dylan said, walking by the family pair. "I'll meet you later Allana?"

"Yeah." Allana nodded as she held hands with Zero.

"Oh, I'm all alone!" Headmaster Cross wailed sadly. "Won't someone stay and keep me company through the lonely night--?!"

The room was already empty. He sighed and sat behind his desk, turning his chair to the large window. Outside he watched as Zero and Allana parted ways with Dylan as he headed for patrol and them to their shared apartment on campus. It looked to be such a peaceful scene. One, he hoped, that wouldn't be the last as he re-read the letter he received today.

"They were double teaming against you again tonight weren't they?" Zero asked as Allana finished telling him what they were talking about before he walked in. He sighed as Allana nodded. "He never gives up, even after all these years."

"I guess not. He was like this too when you were here at school right? It's okay though, he just wants his dream to come true." Allana said. "It's kinda touching really."

"But you know better." Zero stated rather than asked.

"_How can you use a poor maiden so—"_

"I know better. Nothing will change that." Allana said, briefly touching her neck where the scars hid. "I know where my duty lies. I'll protect this school from those beasts that lust for blood."

"Even from me?" Zero asked, pulled her against him and bared his fangs, his eyes glowing red in the night sky. He stopped when he felt the sharp edge of the blade in Allana's hands on his neck and smiled. Allana's blade, so sharp it could split a hair and one that had been in her family for generations. Meant for one thing only—to hunt and kill vampires.

"Even from you Father." Allana said quietly. "You may have found me when vampires attacked and killed my real family. Brought me to Headmaster Cross' to save me and allow me to stay with you when I was scared. You raised me like your own…"Allana pushed the blade harder into his throat and a thin trail of blood slid down his neck. "But if you try to cross that line, I will kill you."


	3. Chapter 3: Honor

**_Author Notes: Look its an update! Yaay! I hope every one has enjoyed the story so far. Thanks to .ame, athanasiamikee and Skating Princess for writing reviews. You're the best!! *hugs*_**

**Vampire Knight: Redux**

**Chapter 3: Honor**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"_Even from you Father." Allana said quietly. "You may have found me when vampires attacked and killed my real family. Brought me to Headmaster Cross' to save me and allow me to stay with you when I was scared. You raised me like your own…"Allana pushed the blade harder into his throat and a thin trail of blood slid down his neck. "But if you try to cross that line, I will kill you."_

"Good girl." Zero said, releasing her. It was good to know that she was no longer the skittish and fearful little girl he found. Back when he was traveling and hunting vampires and caught wind of a massacre at a nearby hunter's home.

_The place was a mess, covered with bodies of fellow hunters and allies alike with fresh blood filling the air that was both intoxicating and revolting at the same time. He searched the place, killing the stray vampire that remained behind before finding her in an upstairs library._

_The sight of her limp bloodied body filled him with rage at the unfairness and cruelty fate dealt the girl in her final moments. He knew what it was like to feel the fangs of a vampire at such a young age---_

"_Vampire." He ran to her side at her whisper. He turned her over to see her awake, though struggling to remain so. She was covered with blood and from the mess in the room and the broken window nearby, it could have been from anything or anyone._

"_I have you now. Its okay I'll—" he cut off as he felt a blade slip into his chest. A blade being held by the small girl in his arms._

"_Vampire." She hissed, her eyes dark with fury before she passed out._

"Be sure that you keep that promise." He said, walking towards the door leading to their apartment. "I'd be disappointed if you were to fail."

"I owe you a great debt Father. We, the Uriel Family, always pay off our debts. As the last, it is up to me to keep our family honor intact." She said as Zero reached for the door. "And also as an adopted member of the Kiryu's." Zero paused. "I won't let you down Zero."

Zero nodded before walking through the door. Allana waited until the door was shut before she turned around and ran, heading in the direction Dylan went.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Dylan walked around the grounds with little worry. The Night Class are in class, studying their advance studies, which was a good thing. It seemed that Gaia had everything under control in there and for that he was glad. He liked quiet nights.

The night air was still warm enough that he didn't have to wear his jacket and he had it slung over his shoulder and his sleeves rolled up. He sighed in satisfaction and thought back to his younger siblings at home. He knew that the Mistress was taking well care of them from what the letter he received two days ago said.

In fact, the letter hinted that she might stop by and have a look at the school. She told him once, that summer as he prepared the necessary items for school that she used to live on campus with her wonderful and cheerful father and her best friend who never smiled. She relayed stories of their time together, the fun she had as she tried to make him smile and how protective she was of him when he was younger. Her school stories were always amusing and were demanded at bedtime by his siblings.

She smiled brightly as she told the stories but he noticed a flash of such sadness on her face that made his heart ache. She never spoke of her best friend around the Master. That itself was puzzling because he was sure that the Mistress and the Master were childhood friends.

He asked the Master about it once. The darkness that came over his face had forcibly reminded him that the Master was a vampire, not only that but a rare pureblood. As he stood there, he felt such coldness, and a sense of danger that it still caused him to shiver whenever he thought about it. The Master shook his head, reached out and tussled his hair before saying that he didn't know what he was asking before dismissing him.

Dylan went back to his room, trying very hard to not run as he did so. He never asked the Master anything about school after that incident. In fact, he fell back on politeness and honorifics for weeks afterwards. After all, he wasn't a vampire, not like the Master and Mistress even though they had taken them in as their own after the death of his parents. His family was human servants, going back generations, favored and treated with respect by other vampires.

It was a great honor to serve the---

"There you are!"

He turned just as Allana launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his went around her waist as he spun around to keep his balance though at the end it was useless as she laughed and tripped him up by sticking her leg between his, tangling them up.

They fell into a heap on the cool grass.

"Um, Dylan do you have something in your pants or are you just_ really_ glad to see me?" Allana's muffled voice asked.

"Actually," Dylan replied his voice just as muffled as he dug into his pants. "It's Headmaster Cross' candy bar I was supposed to buy for him." He pulled out an extra large candy bar from his pocket and held it up for her to see.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Back at Headmaster Cross' office, the Headmaster sat in his office, tears streaming down his face as he ate yucky, low taste low-fat chocolate yogurt. Wasn't Dylan supposed to bring him some real chocolate goodness? He continued weeping as he ate spoonful after spoonful of yogurt.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Everything remained quiet for a few seconds before Allana's shoulders started to shake with laugher before she pushed herself in a sitting position, her knees on either side of Dylan's waist. "Look at you—all glowing." Dylan commented as he played with the edges of her coat.

"Just glad that Zero's home." Allana said with a smile. "And I'm here with you, all alone with no care in the world."

Dylan reached up, pushing some of Allana's red hair out of her face. "So, now that you're in such a good mood, and you have me all to yourself---what do you want to do?"

"Hmmm." Allana seemed to think this over before she leaned down, her face centimeters away from his, whispering. "How 'bout I say hello?" She pressed her lips against his in a kiss.

As seconds ticked by, what turned out to be a simple kiss was soon becoming more as Allana sucked his bottom lip into her mouth gently and Dylan's hands cupped her face and neck carefully. His mouth teased over her lips for half an eternity and he never once pressed against them with his tongue—something that still made her blush.

Allana had honestly forgotten her own name by the time he pulled away and murmured, "There's someone coming." Allana huffed and pushed her hair back as she climbed to her feet, followed by Dylan.

"I swear if it's some girls from Day Class---" Dylan chuckled at Allana as she cursed, pushing his arms through the sleeves of his jacket.

"Relax sweet, we still have the whole night." He grabbed her hand, pressing a kiss against the back. "We'll go have some rounds and then go find a nice secluded spot to spend the rest of the night."

Allana sighed, tiredly and with a bit of regret, shook her head as she pulled her hand free, "Father's home."

Dylan let go of her hand as she headed towards the noise, which as it turned out were two girls from Day Class sneaking out in hopes of getting pictures of the Night Class. After a severe tongue lashing and under the threat of being sent to Secondary Headmaster Kiyu's office in the morning, the girls scampered back to their dorms. They went to go check on the Night Class, standing on the roof of a nearby building.

"Good. All students are accounted for." Allana said, shielding her eyes from the bright moon as she looked through the windows of the classroom. "No happy meals on legs for you!"

"Shh." Dylan held a finger to his lips. "They might hear you."

"No they won't."

Dylan pointed to the windows and in the far corner, they could see that one was pushed in so that fresh air would be let in. Allana grimaced before stepping away from the edge with her hands crossed behind her head. "Oops. Well, I'm sure they don't mind. I'm pretty sure that they have some very not nice things to say about me."

"They wouldn't. They are the children of nobles and aristocrats—they are taught to remain polite and courteous when the situation calls for it. As students of Cross Academy, it is in their best interests to keep out of trouble in order to protect their family name and the secrets of the vampire from leaking to the rest of the world." Dylan said matter-of-factly. "And besides, they are quite nice and friendly once you get to know them."

"So I take it you're just mental." Allana stated with a bored look on her face. "I think I can find a strait jacket just your size—"

"Allana!" Dylan huffed, his hands on his hips in fists. "Must you--!"

"Yeah I must. I can't stand anyone, especially you, talk so highly of vampires. They're beasts in human form Dylan. They hunger and they thirst and they see us as prey. Why can't you see that?" Allana turned away from him, hugging herself to escape the chill that was coming as midnight grew closer.

Dylan didn't say anything. There wasn't anything he could say that would change her negative views of vampires. Allana's family and friends of the family were killed by vampires several years ago. If it weren't for Zero Kiyu's sudden arrival at her family's home, she would be dead. She bore the scars of that attack on her neck and it changed her forever. He wished it could be different, he wished that he could take away those bad memories that haunted her but he couldn't.

"I'm going to check the dorms." Allana said. Dylan didn't need to respond; she wasn't asking for his approval. She went to the edge of the building and stepped off the roof. He walked over to see her run towards the dorms.

He sighed and continued his watch on the classroom across the way, never noticing that one vampire kept her eyes on him as the night went on. At 3 am, he walked with the Night Class back to their dorms, noticing that Allana didn't show.

_'She must be more upset than she let on.'_ He thought when Gaia stopped besides him.

"Thank you." She said to him, placing her hand on his arm. "I wish there were more people like you in the world."

Dylan looked at her confused for a moment before a light went on his in head. She must have overhead his and Allana's conversation. He smiled shyly as he cheerfully spoke, "Don't worry, I'm sure that there are plenty of people like me out there. Have a good rest and we'll see you tomorrow."

Gaia laughed lightly, her pale blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. She threw her long golden brown hair over her shoulder as her friends waited for her at the gate. "I look forward to it Dylan. Good morning."

Dylan waved as they went through the gates, waiting until the gates were locked before he yawned and headed for the dorms for some well needed rest.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"How are you feeling now? Your heart's not racing, your body isn't flushed? The sounds and scents aren't overwhelming you anymore. That's good."

A glass of water was handed down and was quickly gulped down followed by coughs that shook her whole body. Allana looked up from her place on the floor, tears in her eyes.

"I hate feeling like this." She whispered.

"It'll fade soon. It always does." Zero replied, bending down to run a cool cloth against her flushed face. "Something set you off. Was it Night Class? Or was it Dylan?"

She shook her head, shifting until she rested her head against his leg and held his arm close to her, like a child holding a beloved toy. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife. He made a small cut close to her mouth, knowing that the scent would instantly draw her in. He held her close as she fed, rocking her softly.

Allana was a strong girl. She took to being his daughter and his apprentice like a fish to water but he planned on her being a shark. He wanted someone to take over if something were to happen to him, to finish the mission he set out on. But times like this, when Allana's weakness took over, he swore over and over to protect this girl the way he couldn't protect his friend ten years ago.

He broke that promise.

Now he would do anything to keep this one.


	4. Chapter 4: Loyalty

**Vampire Knight: Redux**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

**Chapter 4: Loyalty**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Dylan was waiting outside the shared apartment of Allana and Zero; his hand paused over the heavy wood as he tried to decide if it was appropriate for him to visit at such an early hour. Early for him anyways. It was nearly noon now and most of the students were already outside enjoying the nice weather for the start of the weekend.

He had come to invite Allana for lunch as a peace offering for the fight they had last night. He hated it when they fought but he just wanted her to be more flexible on her stance against vampires. To put aside her animosity and to enjoy what life had to offer, and to smile every once in a while. She has such a nice smile.

He groaned and lowered his hand before quickly raising it again, ready to knock on the door when it was pulled opened. He gulped nervously before smiling brightly as Zero stood there, dressed in a heavy black jacket, white t-shirt and black jeans. His hair was pulled back in its ponytail and he looked at Dylan with a glower.

"Hello Mr. Kiyu. Is Allana awake yet?" Dylan asked brushing pass the glower since Zero always glared at everyone. Him especially. "I've come to invite her for lunch."

"She's not here." Zero replied gruffly.

"Oh? Do you know where she is?" Dylan chuckled lightly, putting his hands behind his head.

"She's out on her parkour run." Zero said, shutting the door and locking it.

"Really…well do you mind if I hang around to wait for her?"

"I'm just about to leave. I have business in town and plan on meeting with her there." Zero stepped by Dylan, checking his pockets to be sure that he had everything.

"Oh." Dylan sighed dejected. "The two of you have plans today. I'm sorry if I bothered you. Well, that's okay, I'm sure that I'll see her tonight." He turned to walk away, his hands in his pocket and his shoulder hunched.

Zero sighed, putting a hand to his temple as if in pain. "You can come with me if you want. I'm sure Allana would be glad to see you."

Zero winced as the boy in front of him, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy suddenly turned into a happy go lucky fool as he instantly brighten up and followed him out to the car, chattering all the while. The things he did for Allana, he thought as he started the car. It was easier when all she cared about was hunting and fighting and didn't have friends.

Of course it was his fault (and largely Headmaster Cross's) for pushing Allana to interact with kids her age. She didn't have the social skills that hunters used on their missions and she didn't have the respect towards vampires needed to avoid offending them needlessly. Anyone she met knew instantly that she wasn't normal. Her cool detached eyes gave her away most of the times and her lack of emotion made people uncomfortable.

He put her in a public school to interact with kids her own age. That failed miserably. No one would play with her, calling her a freak and monster and those that approached her only did so on a dare or to pick on her. She didn't take kindly to being bullied and those who picked on her were set to the nurse's office while she was sent to the principle's office.

When she was a bit older, around middle school age, he took her out of school and they traveled together on his missions. He taught her all the skills a hunter would need and a few more about the vampires she would face. With the Headmaster's help, he kept up with her studies so when they did decide to settle down, she would be in the class she was supposed to.

Then Dylan came along.

The most idiotic, bumbling, friendly and loyal boy he had ever met started visiting Headmaster Cross. Zero had to admit that he didn't have any hope for Dylan when the Headmaster introduced him to Allana in her final year of middle school. He expected Allana to chase him away like so many others but Dylan hung around and over a long period of time, Allana started to accept him as someone to become close to. She started opening up, to him and to Dylan eventually to the point that Zero knew what her life mission was.

To find the vampires that killed her family.

That is if they could find them. The attack on the Uriel family was kept buried under sworn oaths and loads of red tape to keep the unsteady peace between vampires and the Hunter's Association. And all for good reason. If word got out to the rest of their world that vampires killed hunters and their families, then the peace would be over and the centuries old war would start anew.

Everyone remembered the attack at Cross Academy ten years before, when vampires from noble families attacked the human students. Not only that but the former head of the Hunter's Association had played a part as well in the attack, casting doubt in the Association's role as guardians against the vampires.

The destruction of the Vampire Council shook the vampire's world as well. The vampires on council were of the highest order, nobles and aristocrats who had been alive for hundreds of years and had govern their race into the new millennium. For what reason did they see fit to attack the Academy, which promoted human and vampires living and learning side by side in peace?

These questions had been flying around and there wasn't a truly honest answer to be given, especially since the one person who could explain it all away wasn't saying anything. Kaname Kuran was hiding away from all the other vampires, speaking through his subjects Aido Hanabusa, Kain Akatsuki, Ruka Souen and Seiren.

There had been rumors of an unknown pureblood that lived with him but no one had seen or heard anything about her in quite a few years.

Zero tightened his grip on the wheel and pressed his foot harder on the gas, recklessly speeding in a dangerous twisting road leading to town. Besides him, Dylan tightened the seatbelt holding him and gripped the armrest and door handle as he watched the trees fly by him.

_'Yuki. Where are you?'_

_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_

** In town…**

Allana pivoted over a guardrail of the bridge, ignoring the surprise cry of the nearby cop and landed on the walkway below, waving up at him before taking off at a run, jumping and skipping over stones and benches in the park. She jumped and grabbed on to a low hanging branch and swung herself over to the tall fence. She climbed the bars like a cat would a tree and pulled herself up. She balanced on the bars, walking with her arms out for balance until she reached a building and jumped towards the fire exit.

She grabbed on, holding herself still to catch her breathe before climbing up and over the rails and ran up the steps to the roof. She jumped over the edge and rolled, slapping the ground yelling, "I win!" before quickly rising her watch to look at the time.

She counted the minutes before gasping in shock. "No—no way! Aaargh!" she fell backwards, her hands over her face in defeat. "Why? Why can't I beat Zero's time?!" she moaned, kicking her feet. She sighed and went limp, tapping her fingers against her stomach. "Maybe---"

She sat up. "He's old. That has to be the reason."

_"Hi Miss Alice—Anate ge jitsu no--"_ She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her cell, cutting off the dark slow song playing from its speakers. "Speak of the devil---Hello Father."

"I'm in town."

"Great. I'm done with my run. I still can't beat you old man."

"Hmph."

"I will you know, I'm young and getting faster everyday. I will beat your old record." Allana said as she stood up, dusting her shorts off.

"Meet me at the shop."

"Okay. See you there." Allana hung up her phone and walked over to the stairs leading to the rest of the building to change clothes. Once she was showered and changed into a skirt and long sleeved black t-shirt, she walked out of the gym building, waving to the large group of guys that always seemed to appear when she was around and headed towards hers and Zero's noodle shop downtown. She stumbled upon it when they first moved to Cross Academy and instantly fell in love with it. She dragged Zero here the first chance she could get and it's been the first stop they go to when he returned from hunting without fail.

She waved at Zero when she reached the street but stopped suddenly when Dylan poked his head from behind Zero and waved back, a bowl of ramen in his hand. "Hey Allana! This is great, I didn't know about this place!"

Allana frowned slightly before walking the rest of the way, sitting on the stool Zero left open between him and Dylan. "Yeah, we come here all the time—" she said to Dylan, glancing at Zero. He ignored her questioning look and ordered from the menu. "This is kinda _**our**_ thing right Father?"

"Yeah." Zero replied with his chin in his hand as he waited for his order.

Allana sniffed before turning to Dylan, watching him with interest as he happily slurped his noodles. "So, friend of mine, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I went by your place and---" _Slurp_ "Zero was just leaving--" _Slurp, Slurp_ "Man this is awesome! Allana, we should come here more often! This is delicious!" He turned to his friend and offered her some noodles. "Try some!"

Allana laughed before taking he offered food, "You know I've eaten everything on the menu."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this place." Dylan said, smiling.

"Well, it was just mine and Dad's thing." Allana nudged Zero with her elbow teasingly. "I was going to show you eventually."

Zero hmph again before breaking his chopsticks as his meal arrived. A bowl was set in front of Allana too since he took the time to order her something too. Allana thanked him before she started eating, all the while talking with Dylan. Zero ate in silence, knowing that Allana would've never told Dylan about this place.

She was loyal to a fault. She only told bare facts and offered nothing more. This place was just his and hers and she would have left it that way. But after last night, he thought she needed some R&R with her best friend.

It had been pretty bad last night.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

** Last Night…**

_"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear---!"_

_"Stop your pacing you long haired weakling and help me hold her down." Zero snapped at the pacing wreck of a man. "She's getting stronger." He growled as he pushed a struggling Allana to the floor, holding her wrists down._

_"But she's not as strong as you Zero." Headmaster Cross said, kneeling down and holding her legs down. "Impossible, you're the strongest vampire in existence right now!" He whimpered as Zero glared at him before offering a shaky smile, "That's not to say that there can't be other vampires as strong as you, nor as handsome—"_

_"She drinks my blood." Zero replied quietly._

_The Headmaster blinked at him before laughing nervously. "Ha, haha! I must have water in my ears from that shower earlier because I just didn't hear you say that she drinks your blood—"_

_When Zero didn't reply, he shrieked, pointing at Zero and Allana muttering gibberish before Zero slapped him. He rubbed his stinging cheek as Zero picked up the chains lying nearby and started wrapping them around Allana's hands. He helped Zero out, as they chained her up and waited for her to tire herself out. He felt tears in his eyes as Allana moaned and cried in pain before whimpering quietly, her body twitching every once in a while._

_"I didn't have a choice." Zero said, panting slightly._

_"There always a choice."_

_"I chose to keep her alive as long as possible." Zero cut in. "Allana doesn't deserve to walk this painful fate but she does. Every step she takes is a struggle and a gift. If I didn't give her my vampire blood, she would---"_

_"She would be dead." Headmaster Cross nodded solemnly. "The blood that blesses her as a Uriel—"_

_"Curses her as a vampire." Zero agreed. "Theirs was a rare lineage. It's no wonder the vampires sought to wipe them all out. One Uriel hunter alone was powerful and skilled but to have a whole family hunt together was too much for them. So they exiled themselves to keep the peace between the vampires. No hunter came from that family for years even though they still trained. They didn't come out even when the Hunter's Association asked them to ten years ago."_

_"I remember. I received a letter from the Head of the family stating that they had no intention of coming out. I remember breathing a huge sigh of relief because of that letter." Headmaster Cross said._

_"Allana was the youngest child, a direct descendent of Hikaru Uriel." Zero pulled Allana's hair out of her face, petting her hair in soothing strokes until she fell asleep. "I promised to help her. I gave her my word and I won't take it back."_

_"So she has to struggle. Struggle to her last breath."_

Zero glanced over at Allana and Dylan, noting that Allana seemed to forget all about the terror and pain she went through the night before as she laughed at Dylan's antics. She pushed him and quickly grabbed him when it looked like he was about to fall over, laughing all the while. She blushed when Dylan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, trying to press a kiss against her cheek while she pushed him away. He faked pouted and she slapped him on the back of the head, making him grin widely. All was forgiven between them and Zero was glad.

Because he knew darkness was coming and it would be heavy and blinding. Allana would have to stand on her own while he took care of something that should've have been done a long time ago.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Back at Cross Academy…**

A black limo pulled up to the Academy and a man in a suit got out from the front and jogged to the back to open the door. A young woman stepped out, holding her hand up to block the sun out of her light brown eyes. She wore a white and red dress that fit snugly around her slime petite body as her long dark hair flowed down her back.

"Oh! This place hasn't changed a bit! Come look at it kids! This is where I used to live with my Father and my best friend!" she said, as she stepped towards the school. "Come on, I want to show you this place and tell you all about it."

She giggled as her family scrambled out of the limo and raced towards the school.


	5. Chapter 5: Family

**Vampire Knight: Redux**

**Family**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

At the school, posters lined the walls announcing the upcoming Ball awarded to the students for getting such good marks on their grades. By far, they were the smartest students to have come to this school and the Headmaster thought to award their hard work. That and he loved dances and dressing up for them. But what made this dance extra special was that Night Class was also invited to the Ball. For the first time in ten years, the classes were going to mingle.

So now each class had an assignment to do for the dance, the 4th years decorated the hall where it was being held, the 3rd years took care of the snacks and drinks, the 2nd years did the announcements and music while the 1st years were in charge of tickets and sittings. And now that it was the weekend, students were milling about with excitement and gathering up courage to ask their special someone to go with them.

Zero grimaced at the loud rambunctious noise walking besides him, doing his best to ignore the call for help from Dylan as he swayed side to side under Allana's weight as she did her best to throw him off balance by wrapping her arms around his neck as she tightened her legs around his waist. He was giving her a ride on his back after losing a bet to her at the shop.

"Come on! Faster, you have to go faster!" Allana egged him on, leaning forward so that he had to double step to keep from falling forward. "Don't be such a wuss!"

"Argh, stop moving back there!" Dylan yelled as he finally regained his balance. "I'm not a freakin' horse you know."

"For now you are." Allana laughed. "All you have to do is carry me up all those steps."

Dylan made a noise that suspiciously sounded like a whimper before he hmphed and started up the stairs leading to the main school building, stepping past Zero in an effort to reach the top before his strength gave out. It wasn't that she was heavy or that he was weak, it just was that he had a full stomach and that the day was warm so he was quickly becoming tired. After all, he patrolled the whole school by himself since Allana bailed on him earlier that night.

Zero watched disinterested as Dylan made it to the top of the steps and promptly dropped Allana. She landed on her feet and laughed as she held Dylan up as he huffed out of breathe, patting his back. She was still talking to him happily when---

The sense of a powerful presence stabbed their senses, freezing them in place. Zero went on alert, his eyes searching the ground for anything out of place or new. Looking over the school grounds, he spotted some students grouped together talking excitedly about some visitors. He turned towards the front of the school, and saw two fancy cars parked, their windows darken. It wasn't the usual cars that picked up or dropped off the students of Night Class, these were new and shiny---

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Dylan shook his hand wildly, wincing in pain as he tried to break free from Allana's increasingly tight fingers.

She was stock still, her eyes wide and unseeing as she breathed softly, her happy little world at the school start fracturing around her, this dream fading from her fingers no matter how much she wished she could hold on to it. School was supposed to be safe zone, free from all vampires that weren't students...Zero snatched her hand from Dylan's, much to Dylan's relief and held it in his own, offering her support. He leaned in, speaking softly in her ear before she blinked, once, twice and looked up at him. Zero didn't have to say anything, his eyes gave her confirmation.

Dylan sucked at his fingers to get rid of the pain, watching curious as Allana let out a shaky sigh and moved closer to Zero, like a child facing something she didn't like. This was new; something that Allana had ever rarely shown to anyone, much less him and he knew her like no one did at school. After all, he was her best friend and partner, and even though she never shared everything, they did talk and he knew that she refused to show fear because it was seen as a weakness in her eyes and if Allana was anything, she wasn't weak.

"What's wrong Allana?" he asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him, her eyes dark and shook her head, moving away from Zero and Dylan. "It's nothing Dylan, just something not sitting right." she said as if nothing was bothering her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. "I think I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you later."

She left with Zero without waiting for a reply. Dylan scratched his head in confusion as they disappeared from view, wondering what the heck just happened. He sighed, put his hands in his pockets and slowly made his way to his room, thinking all the while. There was that dance coming up and already he had dodged heavy hints about it by the girls of Day Class and a few from Night Class. He didn't quite understand why he was dragging his feet; it wasn't like the girl he wanted to ask would accept. He unlocked the door and pushed it open and was instantly tackled by three small bodies.

**_"Big Brother!!"_** the voices cried in unison, as small hands tugged on his clothes or wrapped themselves around what free body part they could, squeezing with all their might. "You're home!"

"Ahh!" Dylan cried out as he struggled through the door to get into his room, holding on to his siblings as he did so. Once he was inside, he attacked them with kisses and tight hugs, having missed them all these months while at school. "Not that I don't love having you here but how did you get here?"

"The Mistress brought us. She said that it would be a good thing to surprise you. You are surprised yes?" A little girl asked, her brownish blonde hair pulled back in curls. She tugged on her jeweled hair band uncomfortably and Dylan chuckled knowing how she hated being dressed up girly.

"Very Maria." Dylan said with a smile, pulling the hair band off her head receiving a grateful smile from her before he turn his attention the other. "Jamie, are you keeping up with your studies at school annnd leaving the girls alone?"

A little boy with identical features of Maria grinned impishly. "Ha! I'm top in my class and I have too many girlfriends." Dylan smirked at his brother and mussed up his hair as Jamie scowled at him and went about fixing it. Jamie was so conscious of how he looked and was a charmer to everyone he met, especially the girls. Dylan knew that in the future he would have to be on the lookout for angry fathers and brothers.

"He's such a pain Big Brother. All the girls fight over him and then come whine to me since I'm his sister." Maria said very put out, glaring at her twin. "As if I can do anything about that boy!" That boy was her way of saying she hated him when she really didn't. In truth their family was very close knit, rarely fighting except when they were teasing each other.

"Ahh, that's the growing pains of being a twin I guess." Dylan said, leading them to his bed. He stopped and bent down to pick up the youngest and quietest of his siblings. He spoke quietly to her, "Hello Deliah."

"Hullo Dylan." she replied quietly, tucking her head under his chin, curling her small fingers into his clothes. "I miss you. I love you."

"I love you." Dylan kissed the top of her head, stroking his fingers through her long dark locks, amazed at how much she had grown from the last time he saw her though she still seemed delicate and pale. "How is Deliah?"

"Deliah is very good. Deliah is learning the piano with Aido Sensi. Deliah is very good." she repeated with a yawn and closed her eyes. "Tired now."

"Deliah has had a big day so far. She came very far to visit her brother." Dylan said as he set her down on his bed. She sighed and curled up, hugging his pillow close to her. "Sleep well. I won't go away."

She nodded slowly and it wasn't long before she was asleep. Dylan watched her sleep for a few moments when he asked the other two. "Has she gone to see the doctors lately?"

The twins nodded before Jamie answered. "The Mistress took her the other week. Deliah was sick for a whole day."

"But she was much better the next day. She even came and played with us a little bit." Maria added, holding hands with Jamie. "She is tired a lot and---"

"She misses Mum and Da." Jamie finished. "She cries sometimes and even though we try to make her happy, she's sad a lot. Mistress says that it would go away in time but I don't understand how Deliah can miss Mum and Da."

"She was only a baby when they left us." Maria said, refusing to use the word _died_. Jamie refused to say so too and in the end no one ever said the word _died_. It was always _left_, _gone away_ or _not here_. Dylan understood that it was their way of taking back what was stolen from them. When they grow older maybe they would come to terms about their parent's death but for now it was just fine by him.

"I think she knows in her own way." Dylan said with a soft smile as he brought the twins to his knees to sit. "Oooh, you two are getting bigger. Geez I won't be able to do this much longer."

"Are you calling me fat?" Dylan stared in surprise as the complaint came from, not Maria but Jaime who had a put out face. "You are aren't you?"

Dylan laughed as he and Maria teased Jamie about being so touchy about his weight before Jamie jumped off his leg and called Maria a tomboy, thinking that she would explode on him. She merely shrugged and started telling Dylan how she was awarded fastest fastball pitcher on her team as well as top athlete in the whole school. Jamie, not wanting to be outdone by his sister, started going on about how he was offered special classes to cure his boredom at school because he finished all the school work assigned to him for that year. Dylan listened intently to his siblings, forgetting all about the danger around them at the school.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Knock knock.**

The Headmaster straighten his desk, and put a stern face on as he called out, "Come in!"

The doors opened to reveal a tall blonde vampire with bored eyes as he looked over the room before walking in. Right after him, a much shorter vampire with long dark brown hair, warm brown eyes and a slight smile. She was dressed in a beautiful white and red summer dress that showed hints of pale flesh through the filmy long sleeves that seemingly fit her body just right. She walked forward with a wide smile on her lips as she spoke, "Hello Fath--!?"

**"Oooh Yuki!! You've come home, finally after all these years! You've come home to Daddy!"** the Headmaster cheered with tears running down his eyes as he rubbed his cheek against hers. He held her in a hug, trapping her arms down and they twirled around and around.

"Yes, um, Father please--!" Yuki

"Oh Yuki! How I missed you!" he continued, hugging her like an overzealous child with a favored toy. Yuki struggled to free herself before the taller vampire sighed, rubbing his head and walked towards the duo. He tapped the Headmaster on the shoulder to distract him while slipping his Mistress from his embrace.

"Excuse me Headmaster..." he started when the Headmaster squeezed his cheeks together.

"Look at you Akatsuki. So grown up, I knew you would become a handsome man from the moment I've laid eyes on you." the Headmaster said, releasing his cheeks. He went to grab Yuki but she had already sought shelter behind Kain, out of reach. "You're taking very good care of my Yuki?"

"Yes sir." Kain replied.

"Good." the Headmaster tilt his glasses down until Kain could see his eyes, free from the frames and hard as steel. "Because if you haven't, I would have to take care of that problem."

Kain stared at the Headmaster, having momentarily forgotten that Kaien Cross was once the greatest of vampire Hunters in the Society before declaring his intent to bridge the gap between vampires and humans, wishing for them all to live in peace. This foolhardy pacifist hid a dangerous past.

"O-of course Headmaster Cross." Kain nodded. He felt a little better when the Headmaster smiled again, "Good."

Just a little better.

"So as much as I wish you've come to visit me after all these years Yuki, what did you come for?" Headmaster asked his daughter as he walked towards his desk. There was a high pile of paperwork that needed to be worked on and he knew that his second would want them done by the end of the day. The thought made him queasy and depressed but shook it off before sitting down in his chair.

"Well, I've brought the children to see their brother." Yuki said, taking a seat in the chair her father pointed out. Kain settled himself against the wall, far away enough so it looked like he wasn't eavesdropping but close enough to protect her. "After all, they've never been apart so long. I thought that seeing their brother would cheer them up a bit."

The Headmaster nodded before saying, "I'm glad you've come. Now I must ask you to leave."

Yuki looked at her father in surprise, a flush coming to her cheeks when she remembered that it had been years since she had visited him. Maybe letters, phone calls and visits from the children weren't enough for him to forgive her for her negligence. She nodded slowly and moved to get up when he spoke again.

"Please understand Yuki, it's not safe for you here anymore. The Head of the Society has the Academy under strict watch for any outside vampires. He even lives on the grounds. All the students here have been carefully screened and their families have been checked for any unusual activity that may threaten the students here. He has vowed that nothing should happen like ten years ago."

Yuki was surprised at how serious this had become. "And you allow this?"

The Headmaster nodded. "I was a Hunter once. Though I want nothing more to do with them, I still have ties there. Yuki...all I want is to bridge the gap between vampires and normal humans. I won't allow another attack to happen at this school and the Head of the Society has agreed." Yuki noticed that has he said this, he seemed sad that it had come to this. She understood his feelings, his ideals had been tainted with outside control and she couldn't help but feel that this was because of her.

Because ten years ago, she discovered that she was a vampire. Not just a regular born vampire, or bitten and turned vampire but a rare pureblood vampire from the Kuran family. The youngest daughter of Haruka and Juuri who had been wanted by her uncle Rido so he could devour her and become more powerful. But her mother had sealed away her powers and memories, sacrificing herself to do so and her brother, Kaname had taken her to Kaien Cross. He adopted her and raised her until Kaname gave her back her memories.

He awoke her vampire side in order to protect her and because he loved her. Just like Zero loved her and vowed to kill her because she was a pureblood. Together, though enemies they were allies against Rido and together they killed him. He had said that he vowed to kill her if he ever saw her again before giving her to Kaname. At the time she had told him that she would keep running so he would have a reason to live. She had left with Kaname that night and since that night, she had been secluded with Kaname in a country mansion, far from the prying eyes of the rebuilt Vampire Senate and the Hunter's Society for all these years, rarely leaving without body guards and when she did go to parties, it was never as herself.

All these things happened because she was loved.

Yuki clenched her hands into fists, her long hair flowing upwards as her anger grew. Everyone who loved her sacrificed their dreams and ideals for her, or even their lives. They sought to protect her but she was a vampire now. A pureblood. She had come to terms with that and now all she wanted as a Pureblood is to stand on her own without handicaps or aid. It was why she had left the country mansion without Kaname's blessing or wishes.

She looked up, her eyes bright with anger. "I can't let this go on. I will go to the Head of the Hunter's Society and---"

"There is no need. I'm standing right here." a hard voice said from the doorway.

Everyone turned to the doorway to see Aido, who had been standing out in the hall to prevent anyone from interrupting, first followed by-- "Zero!"

Zero walked in with Aido his grasp, his thorns wrapped tightly around his whole body, keeping him imprisoned and immobile. Kain pushed off against the wall, his flames lighting the air with a deep red orange light as he rushed forward to protect Yuki. He set the flames at Zero, watching in surprise as Zero's thorns swirled around him, creating a type of shield from the fire.

"Mistress run!" he yelled as he charged Zero. He swung his fist at Zero, missing him by a hairbreadth as he ducked below the attack. He collapsed to the ground as he took a hit to the ribs, holding his chest as Yuki and Headmaster called out to them.

"Kain!"

"Zero!"

Zero wrapped his thorns around Kain's struggling form, banging Kain's head against the floor when he tried to create more flames. "Stop moving." Zero growled at him before he faced Yuki.

Yuki was shocked and a bit in awe, at the strength and in command Zero seemed to be with his thorns. For someone who despised himself for being a vampire, he seemed to have full control over his powers. It was something she was still getting used to. She felt a smile on her lips even as he glared at her. Though he was tall and more broad shouldered with longer hair and paler skin, he was still Zero.

Zero felt the rush in his veins, as he always felt when high classed vampires were around but more so when Purebloods were near. Yuki was smiling at him, like she always did when they lived together and were friends. When she was human...he shook his head and reached for his gun, the Bloody Rose. Yuki was never human. It was a vampire trick.

Zero pointed his gun at Yuki, his teeth bared in anger and his eyes glowing red that faded to its regular color. Yuki said nothing as he pulled back the hammer on his gun, staring into his eyes with her wide trusting eyes. He growled at her, "I told you if I ever saw you again, I would kill you."

"Yes you did." Yuki replied.

"And yet you come here, come to my home and think that I won't kill you!"

"I did."

Zero narrowed his eyes and lowered his gun before finally looking away. "I have a no kill policy on the school grounds. All vampires must follow those rules or else they are expelled or put on the List to be hunted. I have to maintain that rule since---"

"Since you're a vampire."

"Yes. But I'm a Senior Hunter foremost and Headmaster second." Zero said stepping back from Yuki and releasing his hold on Kain and Aido. They fell forward a bit but quickly steadied themselves. Kain quickly making her way to Yuki's side for protection. "Yuki Kuran," Yuki didn't flinch at his cold tone as he spoke to her. "As a pureblood and parent to one of the students on ground, you are allowed limited access to school grounds provided you are accompanied by one the School Guardians."

"Oh. Dylan wouldn't mind, I'm sure."

"No. He is too close to you and he is not allowed in the Moon Dormitory anyways because he's human." Zero said, stepping away from them and holstering his gun much to the Headmaster's relief. Kain and Aido on the other hand didn't relax at all.

"Then who?"

"Guardian Uriel." Zero called out.

The doors opened and Allana walked in, dressed in her uniform and her extending staff hidden in plain view on her leg and well within her reach. She stopped in front of Zero, off to the side so she could see all the vampires while keeping her stance loose to avoid tension. "Yes sir."

"You will accompany Kuran and her guards while they are on school grounds." Zero said to her, his arms crossed. "Take care, she is a pureblood and must be treated gently."

"I understand. I will watch them close Headmaster Kiryu ." she replied, giving a slight bow before turning to face the vampires, assessing them as they were her. She was cute in her school uniform, much like Yuki looked when she was a student here but unlike Yuki her eyes were hard and cold towards them.

"Good girl." Zero turned to Yuki who had a thoughtful look on her face. "Kuran I'm sure you must be tired from your trip. Miss Uriel will show you to your quarters and you will remain there until nightfall when Night Class rises. You may go."

He walked pass them and out the door without another word.

"This way. I will show you to your quarters." Allana said to the others.

"I would like to talk to my Father..." Yuki started when the Headmaster nodded, walking up to Yuki and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Yuki. Miss Uriel is just like her father, very stubborn and headstrong. You get settled and I will see you tonight." Headmaster Cross said, giving Yuki a push towards the door. Yuki looked like she was ready to protest but Aido interrupted her.

"Mistress. I believe we've been invited to the Moon dormitory by the Night Class. They are waiting for your arrival." he said, bowing to her.

Yuki sighed before nodding, waiting for him to rise and followed after their guide. It still unnerved her to see him; the former brat and smug vampire treat her with such respect. Of course, now and then, she would do so many things just to upset him so they could fight like they used to. It was something they both enjoyed.

Allana didn't speak much even when Yuki tried.

"So you're a guardian? I used to be one as well."

"How do you know Zero?"

"I miss this place. I see that they rebuilt the building just the same. I'm glad they did."

They turned the corner of the building before Yuki realized that they were heading away from the main entrance and going towards the back.

"We're not going through the front gate?" she asked Allana. "But I thought the Night Class was expecting us, why are we going through the back?"

Aido spoke up, offended that their guide refused to answer any of Yuki's question. "Hey you, answer her when she speaks to you!" he reached for her shoulder when she turned on him, grabbing his hand before it touched her.

"Vampires, stop your insane prattle." she replied hotly. "You came in unmarked cars during the daytime. You came in a small group, heavily guarded and in secret without telling any members of the Night Class. That means one of two things, you're running from someone or you plan on attacking the school. One of those reasons I would kill you for." She threw Aido's hand from her. "But you have the Headmaster's blessings as well as my Master's approval. I trust both. Now unless you want the whole world knowing you're here I suggest you keep your questions until you're safety hidden behind the walls of the Moon Dormitory."

She turned and started walking as Aido glared at her back. Yuki stared at her, getting a familiar feeling from her before it hit her. She smiled which got questioning looks from Kain and Aido. "Doesn't she remind you of someone? Someone tall and angry and silver haired?"

Kain nodded. "She does more than remind you."

"It's like she's a Zero copy." Yuki agreed with a smile. She hurried after Allana. Before long, they reached the high walls of the Moon dormitory and ushered inside by the guards. Allana stopped at the door and knocked on it.

**Knock, Knock.**

Pause.

**Knockknock, knock, knockknock.**

The door opened and they slipped inside. It was dark in the small hallway but Yuki had no trouble, her vampire eyes allowing her to see along with Aido and Kain. Their guide had no trouble at all and they stopped in front of another door.

"This is it. As you know, everyone has been expecting you since you came on the grounds. So appear cheerful, it's been a long time since they've had guests." Allana said before opening the door. She walked through followed by Yuki then Kain and Aido before stopping as the others walked pass her.

Yuki stared in awe as all the students in the Moon Dorm awaited her arrival, bowing to her in respect as a Pureblood. They were all beautiful and all so young, bright lights of the vampire families that had come to Cross Academy like many of their siblings did before. Aido could see his little sister standing near the stairwell and waved at her, which she returned.

"Greetings." A lovely vampire girl said, standing in the front of the crowd, dressed in a sleek violet dress that highlighted her creamy white skin. Her long golden brown hair trailed down her back and over one shoulder as her bright blue eyes sparked with joy. "I am Gaia Tseng and as Class President, I would like to welcome you to the Moon Dormitory."

"Thank you Miss Tseng. I am Yuki Kuran, adopted daughter of Kaien Cross and daughter of Juuri and Haruka Kuran." There were startled gasps from all around the large room even from Kain and Aido. This isn't what they expected Yuki to say. "I am the heir of the Kuran bloodline."

_"I'm leaving Kaname. I will not allow anyone to direct my life anymore. You are not tied to me anymore." Yuki said to the cousins as she held the children's hands._

_"I will go with you!" Aido said loudly, holding his hand up in the air._

_"So will I." Kain replied, shifting his eyes to the stairwell where he knew Kaname stood just out of sight. He didn't know what was going one but he knew that Kaname would want Yuki to be protected and Kain wanted to be the one to protect her._

_"You don't have to--" Yuki said when Aido walked up and grabbed a bag sitting near the door._

_"Please Mistre---um I mean, Yuki--" he stumbled over the words before making a firm face. "Yuki, you are my friend and I would like to go with you. After all, I would hate for the children to suffer in their piano lessons."_

_"And you need someone to keep him in line." Kain said, pushing down on Aido's head much to the children's glee._

_Yuki smiled with tears in her eyes before she led the children out the door followed by Aido and Kain. Kain paused at the door, looking up at the spot where Kaname used to be before hearing the door to his library slam shut. He sighed and shut the front door and walked down the steps to the waiting cars._

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope we can be friends." she smiled at them, holding out her hand to Gaia. Gaia seemed startled momentarily before she reached out and shook Yuki's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Gaia said.

From behind them, Allana watched as the pureblood enchanted all of the students and wondered what her plan was. She announced herself as a Kuran and from what she knew, it was the Kurans that lead the vampire attack against the school and caused so much death and destruction ten years ago.

It was because of them that her family was killed 10 years ago.

_"Blame it all on Kaname Kuran. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here and you, sweet little girl," Allana whimpered as the vampire licked along her throat and chuckled. His long blonde hair fell over his eyes, hiding the blood red luster in his blue eyes. "And you would have lived a full life with your family. Well, at least until we saw fit to rid you all later."_

_Allana sniffed, trying hard not to cry but she was so scared and she felt a terrible sadness in her heart. If the vampires had gotten this far then her family were...all their friends...even her new puppy..._

_"What has my pet found for me?" a woman's voice said from the doorway._

_"A little treat mistress Shirabuki. For you." the vampire said, turning with Allana in his arms. Allana saw a beautiful woman with a kind smile wearing a blood drenched dress._

_"Oh Ichijo-chan, you always know how to make me happy!" she clapped her hands together as Ichijo carried Allana to her. "My look how sweet she is--"_

Allana shivered and shook the memory away. Gaia glanced at her and Allana nodded before going out the way she came in, putting a hand over the knife strapped to her leg, wanting to pull it out but knowing that she can't. Zero would understand how she felt and he would know what to do, she thought as she headed for home.


End file.
